Goddess of the night, angel of death'
by Dark-flames
Summary: ‘Follow Dracos sister in her year alone. In the great castle of the Mafloys she wanders around the passages only a few even know of. She fights her own battles with the life she has been set to live....'
1. chapter one

Chapter 1  
  
Looking up from under her cloak the girl stared at the man in front of her with cold, hard grey eyes. Her silver hair fell around her face like a curtain. She stared, red lips pursed into a line eyes not moving. Senses alert, her body tense but honour filled. 'Crucio' She wouldn't scream, as her eyes grew wide she bit her lips. She felt the blood that ran down her chin and onto her chest. She could taste it. Her eyes still cold and not moving she bit down harder, her body tearing apart from inside. . The room around her started fading away. Slowly. She saw his face in front of her as she fell... Her body hit the floor and her eyes closed. Her last thought being that of honour and pride, she hadn't screamed. 'You are going to kill her Lucius. Please... I beg you, let me take her to her room...' He didn't answer her just looked at her and her oldest son with the same cold eyes the girl that lay on the floor had shown them, but these where evil. Pure evil...  
  
'I'll take care of her. Go. They'll start asking questions.' Narcissa looked up and then nodded. She kissed the still frame of her daughter and then her son, as she walked out of the door. That was the last time he saw her before leaving to Hogwarts. He knew that.  
  
'Draco...' Her cold hand touched his and he looked at her. He held her eyes for just a moment, but it told her all she needed to know. She had always adored him. He was her angel, no matter what the rest would think of him. He was two years older than her. He was in his final year at Hogwarts, or he would be when he returned the first of September. She dreaded that date. She would be left alone to wander the great corridors of the castle, she knew them all by heart after all the years, but she had learned to love them. Even thought she would have given all she owned and could possibly provide, to be leaving them with him this fall. She knew that this year would be different, she could feel it in the air. And she knew she had the gift to know it was true, they would fight the war this year. And maybe the light would conquer, after all. She prayed for them, the members of the other side. But she also knew that when they did, she would fall with the rest. She would be looked at as just another Malfoy, just another death eater child. But she kept on praying. SO she had made the promise to the night that heard her songs, and whispered prays, she would willingly give her life, if it was what the light needed for being victorious. And she hoped they would be...  
  
He was a Slytherin, and both of them had been told that Slytherins where special, purer and had more power than others. The worst where the Gryffindors. ' Yes Glade(Skogsglänta/Forestglade).' ' Why are you here, it is after all late and you're in my room.' Gentle. He had always loved to just listen to her voice. IT sounded like water softly trickling down, soft yet daring. Her eyes bore a light inside them, the light that many people he had seen had tried to take away, to blow out. But she proudly carried them open wide, shining in the night like the stars, guiding a lone witch or wizard in their despair, or calming an elf. Her face was sweet and pure. Like the water itself, that you could see through to deep inside where fishes swam and underwater flowers drew light. She could just look at one of the death eaters down stairs and they would feal for her, even thought their orders might be different. But the thing everyone saw the clearest (of the few that had actually seen her and even knew of her existence), was the eternal kindness, and will to help that radiated from her whole being. Mixed with her pure beauty she could have been a young goddess. She might very well have been. But the many years of life in the castle, had learnt her skills many would have killed to have on the dark side. Evil was turned against evil, that was how she survived, she come right back at the death eaters and their masters, with her sharp words. ' I could leave if my lady so wished, but I would consider it wise not to take that tone.' He would provoke her as much as she asked him to, as long as they kept away from the subjects that caused the coldness. 'Please do stay. Don't think I'm not grateful for that you brought me up here. Thank you.'  
  
'I didn't think it would be very nice down there on the stone floor, do you?' She smiled at him. 'I don't wish for you to leave me tomorrow, Draco.' He just looked at her... 'I can feel it in the night wind, its whispering in my ears, its telling me of death, and I'm willing it to tell me more. The war will begin this year. I've prayed for you to be safe, and being in the school will keep you safer then anywhere else. Professor Dumbledore. He too hears them whisper in his ears. He too knows.' 'And how does the lady know of such things, she hasn't spoken to him since he doesn't know she exists has she' 'The wise man knows more than just of my existence. He hears my calls, just as he hears the whispers in the night air. I whisper to.' 'I didn't know.' 'Now you do.' 'I will send you all the letters I can.' 'I will be waiting them eagerly. Do send me news of the old and wise.' She let his hand go and met his eyes. She smiled... A reassurance that she would be here waiting for every note he sent along, and every owl that awakened her at night. He kissed her hair. She never closed her eyes. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
The morning had been the usual, Draco had left early to reach kings cross in time. The usual silent breakfast had been endured. She hadn't talked to her brother before he left, he had been shovelled away by questions and advices from Lucius and some other of that kind. She hadn't considered sneaking something to him. She would give him a gift for Christmas later, when the time arrived. He would probably be disappointed about not having the package in his trunk when he left, but so much better moment of surprise. If she could just find the perfect gift. If she would indeed find the war upon her, no one could tell if she would see another year to leave him packages, and if so was the way of things, she wanted her last one to be special. Perfect! When he had left she saw Narcissa sneak a letter into his hand, and he had nodded before walking out to the fire that would take them (him and Lucius) closer to Kings cross, with his trunk. She had her hair hanging loose. She was extremely annoyed about the grey in it when she was younger but as she grew it had become silvery blonde and together with her eyes shone. She had never bothered much about her appearance when it came to being beautiful or not. But she had been blessed with a beauty that was referred to as the purest of pureblooded beauties. She spat at the men saying those words. The same way they spat at mud bloods or un pure ones. She had visited Hogwarts in her dreams, with the ghosts there she had wandered the halls at night and sometimes sneaked in to watch her brother sleep. She knew that was a bad thing to do, since he had no idea she was there, but the lonely days in the manor, they excused her to come there. Then when she got older, she stopped. She never realised that it was her becoming older. First she was sorry, feeling mislead of the gifts she had thought she had. But then she realised that that hadn't been the only thing she could do. She knew that the whispering words in the wind, the shapes and forms she would see walking around in the manor, the knowledge she got over the night, and the dreams of foreseeing. She was thankful for the wild love that had given her. She strolled along a hallway. She found herself outside one of the doors down to the dungeons. She never liked the dungeons very much, but she had explored them too, feeling that was time well used.  
  
She remembered when Draco had been locked in down there on night. He hadn't been acting like he usually did. He had been tormented by the light from the filthy mud bloods in his school, the others had said. So he was locked down there to be cleaned. And she had come down there, when they thought she was sleeping up in her room. Some nights they still locked her room, but, as she had grown older and seemingly 'understood the meaningless of sneaking around since it only lead to harsher punishment'. So she had clad herself in a cloak, which had covered her shining features, and walked down into the dungeons. There she had sat with the boy that was her angel. He had been sitting against the wall when she came, eyes closed and breathing even, but he hadn't been sleeping. She hadn't realized that then though, so she had sat down and prayed for him. She didn't even know to whom she prayed. To the ears of the wind? To the shining stars in the black sky? To the creatures of the night? She had always loved the night. The best features with it were the darkness, the wind that whispered to her, the wild things that would come creeping form the shadows of the trees. Others feared the night, but she didn't. She loved it! 


	3. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I wanted to make sure you all knew how much I love and appreciate you and that every review and every number that increases upon someone reading my story makes my day. Thank you for all the amazing support, ideas, and warmth that you've brought.

Lately, as you may or may not have noticed, I have not been updating any stories despite my promises and I apologize. My life has taken some un-expected turns which have craved my attention more than the writing, sadly, but I am working hard to resolve all this and hopefully, at the latest, I will be able to not only start updating regularly but also wrap up several storylines during the spring.

I hope you will all remain with me through this process and keep reading and reviewing (or just feel free to e mail or write a review notice about whatever, I answer all those I can and find a return address to).

Thank you again for your support, you are all amazing,

All my love & be safe out there,

Darkflames/Petra


End file.
